Shoot Out at the OK Corral
by rubydesires
Summary: Lassie's a man on the run.  Shawn finds him.  The plan is to convice him to come back.  Unfortunately, another murder gets in the way.  Shassie, sequel to I Did It For You.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A sequel as promised! Poor Shawn. I have whumped him. But Shawn whumpage leads to shower timez!

**xxxxx**

Our beloved faux psychic was unprepared for the Arizona sun. Having worn heavy Levi's, his leather jacket, and full helmet, the summer sun had beat down on him and seemed to have evaporated the water in his body before he even had the chance to sweat it.

To keep his mind off the heat coming from above and below, having been reflected off the asphalt of Interstate 10, Shawn thought back over the past seven months. Lassiter had been good. Damn good. There hadn't been a single trace. The detective had bought a plane ticket to New York, one to Washington, and one to Ohio. He had also purchased hotel rooms in each place, and had somehow managed to check in at each of them on the same day at the same time. After Shawn had called each and found out none of the occupants were actually Lassiter, Shawn had met a dead end. Because after all of that had been paid for, Lassiter had cashed everything. After months of fruitless searching, Shawn finally had the bright idea to call Lassiter's sister. Lauren had been quiet helpful. She told him that she and her brother had been sending letters back and forth since he had left, and she had no problem providing Shawn with his new address. Shawn also couldn't help the feeling that just maybe Lady Lassie had been privy to what had gone on between her big brother and the psychic. . . .

Shawn leaned slightly to guide his motorcycle towards Exit 303 and soon found himself in Tombstone. He kept driving through the quaint little town to the touristy/"ghost town" part where Lauren had said Lassiter now worked. Exhausted and a little dizzy, Shawn pulled into a space and made his way through the dusty streets to the little saloon. Shawn pushed through the swing doors and had to immediately stop for his vision to adjust to the darkened interior. After blinking a few times, he could see the saloon was a typical old southwest saloon. The kind you'd see in John Wayne cowboy movies. The place was empty, save for a young woman in period dress standing behind the bar. She smiled warmly at him and Shawn took that as an invitation to all but collapse on one of the bar stools. He took his jacket off, and used it as a pillow as he lay his head down on the worn wood of the bar top.

"Hey, honey, I take it you're not from around here, huh?"

Shawn opened his eyes and looked at the woman, her black hair twisted into a bun, and dark blue eyes worried.

"No . . ." He was just so tired. And dizzy.

"Oh, honey." She sets a bottle of water next to him and Shawn goes to get his wallet, but she stops him by laying her hand on his arm. "It's on the house, honey. Take a drink. There you go. Now, what brings you out here in the middle of July? A girl?"

Shawn gives a weak laugh as he takes little sips of the water. "A boy, actually."

"Is that so? Well, tell me about him."

"I don't even know who you are."

"Francine Thomas, but everybody calls me Franz. What's your name?"

"Shawn Spencer."

"Spencer, huh? I know a Spencer. He plays our Wyatt Earp. Booker doesn't talk much."

"Booker Spencer? That's kind of a mouthful."

"Yeah, but what can you do? It's not like we pick our names. Now, you just rest, Shawn."

Shawn nods and lays his head down again, trying to get the room to stop spinning. Distantly, he heard someone else walk in, complete with the clinking sounds of spurs.

"Hey, Sheriff!"

"I'm not a sheriff," responded a rather familiar, grumpy voice.

"That shiny star on your chest says otherwise."

"It isn't real, Franz."

"No, but the kids think so, and that's all the matters." The pair was quiet and Shawn could hear the man take one of the stools to his right. "You need to drink more water, Booker."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. And I'm not letting you out of here before you drank a bottle. Same goes for you, Cali."

Shawn assumed Franz had directed that last bit at him so he gave her a thumbs up. Then he tilts his head to see the other occupant. "Huh . . . you look a lot like someone I know. But you can't be him. His hair wasn't as long, and he wasn't as tan." He sits up, but his easy smile falters and his eyes become glazed. "Shit." And then everything went black.

**xxxxx**

**AN:** I wasn't going to end it here, but I thought it worked out pretty nice. Evil, but nice. I think I'll do the next chapter of Soul now. Or I'll do the sequel to Daydream…titled Snickerdoodle…aka Shassie Porn!


	2. Chapter 2

When Shawn came to, he was immediately aware of the freezing cold water surrounding him. He jerked and attempted to get out, but a hand on his chest stopped him, pushing him back against the even colder shower tiles. He stared at the hand, and then his eyes travelled up the arm connected to it, all the way—

"Hi," he said, meeting those oh so blue eyes.

"Hey," Lassiter responded, removing his hand from Shawn's bare chest to push his now much longer hair back and out of his face. "You weren't supposed to find me."

Shawn didn't respond right away. He had just realized…he was naked. He glanced at Lassiter. The older man was still in his sheriff outfit. Something was very wrong with this picture. Lassiter seemed to have gained the sudden ability to read his mind because he rolled his eyes, leaning back to straighten his spine since sitting on a toilet lid was not the best thing in the world for the column.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Yes," Shawn said, flushing slightly. "But at the moment, you were naked, too. And we were busy at the time so our state of undress didn't really matter. Well, I guess it would have mattered. Can't have sex with all your clothes on. It's kinda difficult to get it on when your jeans are in the way. I mean, we could always try. There might be some magic trick or something we could do to make it work, but I really don't think there is."

Lassiter just looked at him for a moment. Finally, he said, "Are you going to die on me? Or are you good now?"

Shawn seemed to be thinking it over, but he truly was taking stock of his current physical condition. Aside from being tired, cold, and hungry, he felt fine. "I'm good. Starving, but I'm good. How long was I out?"

Lassiter answered with a shrug. "Not very long."

"Good. Can I get out now? I'm freezing." Indeed, Shawn had been shivering since regaining consciousness.

Lassiter nodded, grabbing a towel as Shawn pulled the plug and the water drained from the tub. The former detective held the rectangular cloth out to the psychic who took it and waited for the other man to leave the bathroom before standing and drying off. When he entered the adjoining bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Lassiter was at the dresser, pulling out clothes for Shawn to wear.

"What," Shawn said with a playful smirk. "You don't want me to just let it all hang out?"

Lassiter snorted. "Maybe if I lived here by myself."

Shawn blinked and he was going to ignore the way his heart clenched at the idea of his Lassie living with someone else. He quickly glanced around the room. All the objects seemed to belong to Lassiter and there was nothing in the bathroom that would indicate that it was being shared. There had been only one set of Suave Ocean Breeze shampoo and body wash. Which was Lassiter's.

Further contemplation was going to have to wait because during Shawn's sudden and almost panicked investigation was interrupted by Lassiter walking over to him, slipping his hand behind his neck and his other arm looping around Shawn's lower back, pulling him forward to close the distance between them and kissed him. Shawn was good with this, and indicated so by eagerly kissing back and sliding his arms around Lassiter's waist.

Sadly, there was a knock on the open bedroom door.

Lassiter broke the kiss, resting his head against Shawn's. "Yes, Franz?"

"As much as I'd _love_ to watch some boy kissing, I regret to inform you that we have an emergency."


End file.
